Vehicles for physically challenged individuals have taken many forms. A common form includes a frame supported by two electrically driven rear wheels, and a single front steered wheel. A seat is mounted on the frame to the front of and above the two driven wheels. The single front steered wheel is connected to and steered by a T-shaped steering handle bar.
The addition of a second steered wheel to increase vehicle stability has been proposed. At least one design (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,685, which is incorporated herein by reference), has two steered wheels mounted on a front axle. The front axle is pivoted about a fore and aft horizontal axis to keep all four wheels in contact with the surface over which the vehicle travels. The horizontal axis the axle pivots about reduces stability. The two steered wheels have been steered by a steering system with a plurality of arms interconnected by tie rods. The system of arms and tie rods controls the steered wheels well. However, the steering system has some serious drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is a limited turning radius. Another one of the drawbacks is a requirement for substantial vertical space. Vertical space requirements conflict with the requirement to keep the top of the foot rest surface or platform low and unobstructed. A platform which is low and unobstructed is relatively easy to mount and dismount. Such a platform can also allow physically challenged individuals better access to tables and various types of work stations.